Screamer
by IzzyBlu182
Summary: Draco Malfoy is different. Hermione Granger cant quite figure out what it is but she starting to like it. Dr/Hr


A/N: My second Fan fic and we are doing another pairing that we love. I hope this will be good enough for you. We are not quite sure how to write Hermione. So if she seems a little ooc don't get too mad k? Cool! Enjoy the Fic!  
  
Disclaimer: Okay I really don't like doing this it just wastes my typing time so you know the routine.I don't own any Harry Potter characters!  
  
Chapter 1 - Home again  
  
Hermione woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She was going back to Hogwarts today for her 5th year. She was very excited. She wasn't able to see Ron or Harry over the break and couldn't wait till she could. She took a shower and got dressed. She walked down stairs to the smell of eggs, bacon. And hash browns.  
  
"Good morning dear did you brush your teeth?" Asked Hermione's father  
  
"Good Morning to you to Dad" Said Hermione sarcastically  
  
Hermione had loosened up over the years. She did break the rules every once in a while now and then and got detentions every once in a while. But of course she couldn't help but love to read and still make sure Ron and Harry got all there homework done. Everything was going perfect for Hermione. She was able to keep good grades and stay at the top of her class while getting in trouble and having fun every now and then. ~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~ Draco woke up by the soft touch of his mother. "I'm awake" Said Draco groggily. Draco and his Family had been so happy over the summer. (I know weird huh?) His father had . And of course he and his family loved him but only because they had to. Draco finally understood what it was like to be loved and to enjoy life. He of course was not to speak of this to anyone and when he got back to Hogwarts he would be the same old Malfoy. He got dressed and ate breakfast. He arrived at King's Cross early as usual and said good bye to his mother and found some Slytherins her could talk to while he waited for Crabbe and Goyle. ~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~ Hermione got into the car and waited for it to start moving. She couldn't wait to see all her friends. It seemed as though this summer went by like years. The car ride seemed to last for hours until she finally arrived. She said good bye to her Parents and walked onto the platform. Immedeatly she saw Ron and his flaming red hair. She started to runs towards him.  
  
"Ron!!! Ron!!!" Yelled Hermione while running towards him Ron turned around and saw Hermione running towards him.  
  
"Hermione!" yelled Ron while starting to walk towards Hermione. She had a few more step left but couldn't seem to wait so she practically jumped into his arms and hugged him.  
  
"Oh it's been way to long since I have seen you! I missed you way to much." Said Hermione while embracing Ron.  
  
"I missed you to Hermione." Said Ron  
  
"Where is Harry?" Asked Hermione looking around  
  
"I'm right here" Said a voice form behind her She turned around quickly and was face to face with two big pair of sparkling green eyes. She hugged Harry.  
  
"I am so happy to see you both again" she said while letting him go  
  
The train whistle blew and they all boarded the train catching up on everything that had happened over the summer. It seems as though she had missed a lot. Harry and Ginny had gotten together and Ron had found a crush. They didn't tell her who but they did say he had one.  
  
"Um can you excuse me I have to use the restroom" Said Hermione while getting up and leaving the compartment. ~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~  
  
Draco met up with his friends and the chatted for a little while. When the trains whistle blew they boarded. Draco sat looking out of the compartment window not paying attention to Crabbe and Goyles conversation, if you could call it that, about qudditch and such. He got bored so he excused himself and went to go find someone else to talk with. He was walking down the corridor when he accidentally ran into someone and they both fell over and hit the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry" they both said at the same time until they realized who the other person was  
  
"Watch where you're going" they said in unison  
  
"You watch your going" they said again in unison They couldn't help but laugh. Draco stood up and held out a helping hand. Hermione looked at him for a second then took his hand.  
  
"Thank you" Said Hermione looking a Draco  
  
Draco had diffidently changed over the summer. He was no longer the tall skinny boy he used to be. He was still tall but he had grown noticeable muscles for the many days of practicing for quidditch and his hair was no longer slicked back but fell loosely around his face making his beautiful blue-gray eyes to die for. Hermione had changed to. She was taller; she had filled out in all the right places. She had an amazing body. His hair had thinned out and fell into loose curls around her face and her chocolate eyes where still as pretty as ever.  
  
They both stood there for a second staring at each other but snapped back to reality when there was a small squeak from behind Hermione  
  
"Oh my poor dracy are you okay. What did this horrible mudblood do to you?" Screeched Pansy Parkinson as she ran past Hermione pushing her onto the ground once again.  
  
"I'm fine Pansy don't you have to go powder your nose or something?" Asked Draco not really wanting to see her.  
  
"I already did that Dracy honey you don't need to worry" Said Pansy idiotically  
  
"Um well I think someone was looking for you in that compartment over there" Said Draco pointing to a random Compartment "They said something about some girl that said she was prettier than you and could get any guy she wanted..."  
  
"Did they now well I will have to go talk to them" Said Pansy storming off to the compartment  
  
Draco looked at Hermione and bent down to help her up  
  
"Sorry about her. She gets on my nerves so much." Said Draco  
  
Hermione didn't say anything she just looked shocked. Could Draco Malfoy actually be being nice to her? Was he actually helping her up? Did he actually apologize?  
  
"Um thank you Malfoy" Said Hermione still shocked Draco finally realizing what he had just done backed away form Hermione.  
  
"Well don't think this will be an everyday thing. I was only doing that so you know what you can never get from me or any other Slytherin!" Said Draco as he walked pass her pushing her a little.  
  
Hermione knew it couldn't be true. Draco Malfoy nice? Hermione let out a snort at the thought and waked back to Harry and Ron's compartment forgetting about everything that had just happened.  
  
A/N: So was it good? I hope so. Review if you would like us to continue! LOVE FROM YOURS FOREVER AND ALWAYS ~~**Kendra and Jade**~~ 


End file.
